Recuperandote
by NieveS-16
Summary: Un Ataque a Taichi...sera el grupo capaz de salvarlo? O Taichi devera morir para salvar al grupo?
1. Prologo

Una triste mañana de otoño se alzaba con el sol cubierto por las nubes sobre el cielo de Odiaba, como si supiera y previniera la tormentosa situación en la que los niños elegidos deberían enfrentarse…

Yamato Ishida de 16 años se encontraba escribiendo algunos versos para su nueva canción la cual dedicaría a su eterno amor…

Sora Takeuchi, la novia del joven Ishida se encontraba hablando con Miyako, Hikari y su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa, la cual nuevamente había ido a vivir a Japón por el trabajo de su padre.

Joe Kido se encontraba realizando un pequeño entrenamiento con unos conocidos médicos en un hospital, para alcanzar ser un gran medico y enorgullecer a su padre.

Koushiro Izumi había logrado convertirse en un gran programador, el cual con ayuda de sus profesores alcanzo un cargo como profesor del taller de computación.

Takeru Takaishi por su parte se encontraba junto con Ken, Daisuke y Cody hablando sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo, recordando juntos las alegrías y tristezas.

Sin embargo en otro sitio Taichi Yagami no se encontraba en una tan agradable situación…

-Vamos niño elegido ¿Qué, acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?

-"Kuzo" "Algo debe estar impidiendo que Agumon digievolucione…si esto sigue así no duraremos mucho mas, necesitamos ayuda…"

-Esta vez no podrás hacer nada elegido del valor, jaja…

- Maldito seas….te derrotamos una vez y si es necesario volveremos a derrotarte- le grito Taichi a aquel digimon malvado que en el pasado tantos problemas les había causado.

- Pensaron que encerrándome tras aquella puerta me derrotarían…pero estaban en un gran horror, regrese y ahora mi poder es mucho mas grande- Piedmon rió de una forma macabra mientras que cada una de sus manos aparecían como por harte de magia una filosa espada-pero déjame mejor demostrarte la magnitud de mi ataque para que puedas sentirlo tu mismo, niño elegido…

El grito de Taichi resonó en el digimundo, mientras su compañero Agumon hacia inútiles intentos de protegerlo hasta que…

-Maldito…-susurro Piedmon alejándose lentamente del lugar en el cual había combatido contra Taichi y adentrándose en un inmenso bosque…

Luego de una tarde contándose todo el chismerío con sus mejores amigas, Hikari decidió volver a su hogar, sus padres habían ido a visitar a sus tíos por lo cual este fin de semana la casa seria solo para ella y su hermano Taichi.

Regreso a la casa y no vio ninguna señal de su hermano por lo que decidió que podría aprovechar su ausencia para un largo baño de inmersión que de otra manera estando Taichi en la casa no podría realizar…

Hikari agradeció que su hermano no estuviese en la casa, la niña había permanecido en la agradable agua tibia desde las 18:30 hasta las 20:30 sin ningún molesto golpeteo en la puerta del baño o gritos como " Hikari Apúrateeeee" o cosas por el estilo, que la presencia de su hermano hubiese causado.

Ya eran las 21hs y Hikari había preparado la cena, pese a lo agradable que era tomarse baños sin ser molestada, Hikari comenzaba a preocuparse por Taichi, sobre todo porque sabia que su hermano le avisaría donde estaba o a que hora vendría, mas sin sus padres en casa.

Eran las 22hs y Hikari ya comenzó a llamar a los niños elegidos para ver si su hermano estaba con alguno de ellos, sin embargo todos dieron la negativa aumentando la reocupación que Hikari sentía en ese momento.

"¡Esperen! Todavía me queda alguien"- se dijo Hikari a si misma

Al único que la pequeña yagami no había llamado era a Yamato, el mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque Hikari dudaba que se encontrara con el, no sabia porque pero las cosas entre ambos elegidos no se encontraban demasiado bien, sin embargo opto por llamarlo…

- Hola, ¿se encuentra Yamato Ishida?

- Si, soy yo, ¿quien habla?

- Ah, Hola Matt, soy Hikari…quería preguntarte si Tai esta contigo.

- No Hikari…

- Oh gracias…

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Yamato un poco preocupado por el nerviosismo que notaba en la voz de la niña.

- No Yamato, es solo que Taichi no ha llegado a casa y no se donde esta, no esta con nadie, la verdad me tiene un poco preocupada, sobre todo porque no llamo…

- Seguro se le olvido…cálmate ya volverá ¿si?- Aunque Yamato dudo de sus palabras, Taichi no dejaría sola a su hermana en la casa, ni aunque tuviera 40 años la dejaría sola….

- Bien…gracias Yamato…

- Cualquier cosa llámame Hikari…

-Gracias…Adiós-se despidió la menor de los Yagami, dejando a un preocupado Matt.

Yamato Ishida ciertamente se encontraba un poco separado de Taichi y la verdad que no sabia porque, o quizás lo sabia pero lo negaba…

No podía ser que dos grandes amigos como ellos se paliaran por una chica, y menos por Sora Takenouchi, no es porque sea una mala novia, es muy linda y muy cariñosa, pero lo cierto es que para Matt como su emblema caracteriza, le es mas importante la amistad que el amor…quizás sonara cruel, pero si tuviera que elegir entre Taichi y Sora, ni siquiera lo pensaría, se quedaría con Taichi.

"O quizás en realidad si te sea mas importante la amistad…porque en ella tienes el verdadero amor Yamato"

"¿Estas diciendo que estoy enamorado de Taichi?, pero ¡por favor!"

"No es algo que yo haya sugerido…pero tu si te lo sugeriste, te debe gustar mucho entonces jaja"

"Grrrr, me pregunto porque no le abran puesto un interruptor de "apagado" a las conciencias"

Y así Yamato continúo un buen rato divirtiéndose discutiendo con su conciencia, quien la verdad tenía razón de decirle loco…

Siendo ya la 1 de la madrugada, Hikari decidió acostarse un rato, había esperado a su hermana en la sala por 3 horas y el sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

Entro a su habitación y observo la computadora prendida, por lo cual se dirigió a apagarla, sin embargo a mitad de camino sintió algo húmedo bajo sus pies y cual fue su horror al comprobar que un líquido espeso y rojizo se encontraban alrededor de un bulto, quien Hikari reconoció como Taichi por sus vestiduras…

La joven permanecía inmóvil sin saber que hacer hasta que sin previo aviso una orden que el cerebro envió hizo efecto en ella, la cual giro rápidamente para llamar a un hospital pero que fue nuevamente horrorizada al sentir un pequeño agarre a la altura de sus rodillas, giro y vio a Taichi aun inmóvil en el piso, pero al ver su pierna vio como unas garras blancas que procedían de una especie de pata naranja la agarraban y escucho la voz cansada de Agumon:

-Ayuda…a…Taichi… - Quien luego de decir esto cayo inmóvil a los pies de Hikari repitiendo con su ultimo aliento las mismas palabras.

- Ayuda a Taichi….


	2. ¿Muerto?

_Joe Kido se encontraba nervioso, esta seria su primera actuación frente a un paciente grave, el ayudaría a los médicos, pero aun así una intervención en una emergencia lo ponían a Joe con piel de gallina._

_Nunca había sido demasiado optimista, por lo cual siempre se le atravesaba en la cabeza la posibilidad de perder un paciente, y eso en verdad que lo atemorizaba… _

_También lo ponía nervioso que el hecho de que su primer "entrenamiento importante" se haya presentado a la 1:30am…sien embargo debía intentar tranquilizarse para poder actuar bien y salvar el paciente._

_Por lo que le habían dicho a Joe en el teléfono, se había presentado una llamada de un joven que se encontraba sangrando en su habitación, el joven había sido encontrado por su hermana, y al parecer tenia una herida profunda a la altura del pecho, tenia una pierna quebrada y algunos cortes profundos en el resto del cuerpo, Joe pensó instantáneamente que el joven necesitaría varias trasfusiones de sangre y aun así por el tono que el doctor tenia en el teléfono dudo que el joven saliera bien o tan siquiera sobreviviera…_

_Joe llego al hospital tras un viaje de 40 minutos, entro con rapidez al hospital y se apresuro para encontrarse con el jefe de médicos para saber más sobre la condición del paciente, antes de actuar…_

_Yamato ishida se sintió morir, cuando una Hikari desesperada lo llamo diciéndole que un Taichi y un Agumon se encontraban agonizantes en su habitación, lo único que el rubio le pudo decir a la pequeña es que se tranquilizaría y que estaría ahí lo antes posible tras lo que corto el teléfono con furia y se dirigió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo con un gran dolor en su corazón y un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "Taichi, resiste por favor…" _

_La joven Hikari intento comunicarse con los demás elegidos, pero solo pudo comunicarse con Yamato, el cual llego en unos 20 minutos cansado y agitado tras haber corrido unas cuantas cuadras hasta la casa de los Yagami, este rápidamente intento tranquilizar a la niña la cual lloraba amargamente y le explicaba a Yamato que la ambulancia recién lo había llevado hace tan solo 5 minutos._

_Joe Kido escuchaba con atención la explicación que el Doctor Mamoru le daba, al parecer el paciente había sido recién trasportado al hospital 10 minutos antes de la llamada que se le hizo a Joe, pero mientras iba en ambulancia se le había echo un leve análisis de las heridas, también el joven había tenido al parecer un paro cardio-respiratorio por la perdida de sangre, el medico mayor también le había confesado que no era su intención colocarlo en un caso tan complejo y que si lo deseaba podía abandonarlo, pero que lo necesitaba porque no todo el grupo de médicos se había podido presentar. Joe acepto quedarse deseoso de ayudar a aquel muchacho por lo que el hombre lo llevo a una habitación cercana en la que yacía sobre una cama un muchacho lleno de lesiones y tubos…_

_Joe aun no se había acercado demasiado al paciente, pues se estaba colocando los guantes y su mascarilla, pero algo que dijo uno de sus camaradas lo hizo mirar al joven horrorizado…_

_-Nombre del paciente, Taichi Yagami, edad 17 años…_

_Joe se acerco apresuradamente al lugar donde Taichi yacía inmóvil y con una mascara respiratoria, el torso desnudo de Taichi mostraba su pecho atravesado casi a la altura del corazón, la herida era amplia y estaba siendo tratada por una de las mejores medicas que Joe había tratado…el brazo derecho de Taichi se encontraba con cortes profundos y su cara presentaba varios hematomas…_

_Joe perdió el control gritando incontrolablemente, mientras lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, queriendo acercarse a Yagami pero siendo parado por el mismo medico que le había hablado anteriormente…_

_-¿Que diablos te sucede Joe?_

_- ¡Déjeme ir Doctor Mamoru! El es mi amigo el me necesita- grito Joe completamente destruido a lo que el doctor le dio pena…las desgracias de ser medico era que muchas veces se tenia que atender o ver amigos en desgracia…_

_- Estará bien, el estará bien Joe, solo cálmate- le dijo el medico intentando controlarlo a Joe…_

_Sin embargo eso no fue así, todos los presentes sabían que el joven no estaría bien…si sobreviviera…_

_Yamato y Hikari llegaron al hospital y le preguntaron rápidamente a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí la ubicación de Taichi Yagami, sin embargo la enfermera dijo que el paciente se encontraba en emergencia y que no podrían verlo todavía, a lo que los hizo sentarse en una sala de espera…_

_La atención de ambos jóvenes fue pronto hacia una pequeña alarma que empezó a sonar y que pareció haber alertado al personal del hospital…_

_Joe miraba en horror tratando de acercarse a su amigo, cuando este empezó a tener compulsiones y el sonido de la maquina cardiaca emitía chiflidos agudos en señal de paro cardiaco…_

_- Vamos…vamos…-empezó la medica mientras le aplicaba a Taichi choques eléctricos para reanimarlo sin ningún resultado._

_La doctora continuo con los choques y al ver que no tenia resultado comenzó con resucitación manual, sin embargo Taichi no reaccionaba a lo que Joe sintió deseos de arrojarse sobre el y revivirlo…_

_- Déjalo Miyasaki…-dijo uno de los doctores._

_- ¡NO!- exclamo Joe quebrado- déjeme revivirlo, el es fuerte, el va a volver, solo déjeme- grito Joe completamente quebrado, negando que Taichi estuviese muerto…_

_Los doctores lo miraron con pena y la Doctora Miyasaki recito con pena:_

_- Yagami, Taichi, Hora de muerte: 02:35am_

_Y con esa frase las esperanzas de Joe fueron rotas, gritando amargamente la muerte de su líder y amigo…_


	3. El Llamado

_Yamato Ishida se encontraba buscando algún medico que le explicara el estado de su mejor amigo, mientras intentaba inútilmente tranquilizar a Hikari, que parecía ponerse a cada instante aun peor._

_Yamato pensó que un ángel había caído del cielo cuando vio la cara de Joe, pensando que quizás el le podía dar alguna información sobre Taichi, se dirigió a el e ignoro su cara seria y triste…Joe siempre había tenido una cara muy seria por lo cual Yamato no sospecho nada._

_- Joe, como tu estudias medicina quizás lo hayas visto a Taichi¿sabes de el?- pregunto Yamato esperanzado._

_Joe miro la cara llena de esperanzas de Yamato y de Hikari por lo cual no se atrevió a decirles la horrible verdad._

_-El estará bien…-dijo Joe, triste y lleno de culpabilidad al ver la cara sonriente de Yamato y la pequeña sonrisa de la pequeña Hikari._

_- ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a mi hermano?- pregunto la niña con entusiasmo._

_- No lo creo Kari, debes esperar a que este mejor…- dijo Joe- discúlpenme debo volver ahí adentro- les dijo Joe quien comenzaba a perder su auto control y comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar._

_- Desde luego Joe, avísanos cualquier sobre Tai- le rogó Matt, y se llevo a la pequeña Hikari fuera del hospital para llevarla a su hogar._

_Joe solo entro al cuarto donde el cuerpo de Taichi se encontraba tapado y listo para ser enviado a una morgue. Joe no podía creerlo, y se sentía horriblemente mal por haber ocultado la muerte de Tai, sin embargo en ese momento no pudo pensar…se hallaba shokeado por la muerte de su amigo, por presenciar la muerte de su amigo._

_Los médicos del hospital le insistieron que saliera de la habitación, sin embargo Joe se negó a obedecer, había rogado tanto el llevar el mismo a Taichi a la morgue que los médicos no les quedo mas que permitírselo._

_Esa noche Joe no durmió, soñando con su amigo muerto y las miradas llenas de odio de sus amigos por no haberles dicho la verdad._

_Yamato Ishida se había quedado a dormir en casa de Taichi debido a la hora tardía en la que había salido con Hikari del hospital y su sueño fue interrumpido unas horas después en cuanto un preocupado Izzy llamo a casa de Tai para comunicarle una mala noticia. _

_-Hola, Residencia Yagami- dijo Yamato, al atender en una casa que no era la suya._

_- Hola Tai, tengo que comentarles algo importante, por favor puedes venir con Hikari a mi casa en 40 minutos- dijo Izzy tan apresurado que Yamato no solo no tuvo tiempo de decirle que no era Tai, sino que tampoco tubo tiempo de decirle ni siquiera "Ok"._

_Yamato colgó y al poco rato Hikari se despertó por el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina de uno de los platos que Yamato había preparado. _

_- Buenos días- la saludo Yamato, con una de sus mejores sonrisa para darle tranquilidad a la pequeña quien todavía tenia rastros de los surcos que el llanto le habían provocado._

_- Buenos días Yamato- le respondió Hikari comiendo tímidamente su porción de desayuno._

_- Izzy quiere vernos en su casa- le comento Yamato a lo que la joven solo asintió._

_El desayuno continuo silenciosamente, hasta que empezó a acercarse la hora de ir a lo de Izzy, Yamato tomo entonces un auto para poder llegar mas rápido y no tener que ir corriendo con la pequeña niña que aun parecía un poco preocupada por su hermano._

_- Yamato… ¿crees que mi Oni-san este bien?- le pregunto Hikari cabizbaja al joven rubio._

_- Por supuesto Hikari…el es muy fuerte…- dijo Yamato, esperanzado por lo que Joe le había dicho._

_Llegaron a casa de Izzy unos minutos antes, el joven les abrió la puerta un poco sorprendido._

_. Donde esta Taichi?- pregunto al darse cuenta que el líder no estaba con ellos._

_- Te contare cuando lleguen los demás- le respondió Yamato al ver que Hikari solo agachaba la cabeza y reprimía sus ganas de llorar._

_A los pocos minutos los demás comenzaron a llegar, todos preguntando por la ausencia de Taichi, Izzy sin embargo los hizo callar a todos._

_- Me ha llegado un mail de Gennai- dijo Izzy- se los leeré…"Niños elegidos, me veo en la necesidad de llamarlos debido a que un nuevo mal ha atacado el digimundo, el Digimon que ataca el digimundo en esta oportunidad no es nada menor que Infermon , un digimon mas allá del nivel mega, es un digimon Dios, el dios de los infiernos, nuestras tropas se han debilitado, los digimons vacuna están cayendo ante las tropas del Digi-infierno, necesitamos su poder para derrotarlos, por favor Niños elegidos, el destino del Digimundo y el Mundo Real esta nuevamente en sus manos"- termino de leer Izzy, a lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos y horrorizados, parecía ser que esta seria una difícil batalla._

_- Debemos ir al Digimundo- exclamo Daisuke, entusiasmado con un nuevo desafió._

_- Si pero primero deberíamos reunirnos todos- dijo Cody quien siempre fue mas reflexivo._

_-Taichi no vendra- dijo Joel quién había permanecido mas callado que de costumbre._

_- ¿Por que?- pregunto Daisuke intrigado_

_-Porque esta en el hospital…esta bien, pero no podrá ir- dijo Joe triste sabiendo la verdad._

_-¿Que le sucedió?- Pregunto Sora muy preocupada por su mejor amiga._

_-Fue atacado por algún Digimon- dijo de pronto Hikari-me lo dijo Agumon antes de morir- completo Hikari con tristeza._

_**Flash Back** _

_-Ayuda a Taichi…por favor…_

_- ¡Agumon¿Que les sucedió?- Pregunto Hikari completamente desesperada mientras Agumon comenzaba a desaparecer._

_- Un digimon…_

_-¡Agumon!- lloro Kari._

_- Por favor…Ayuda a Tai…- dijo agumon con su último suspiro mientras lo poco que quedaba de el quedo inerte en el piso y comenzó a desaparecer para jamás volver_

_Nada quedo de Agumon, ni siquiera volvió a ser un digi huevo. Nada. _

_**End Flash Back** _

_Yamato quedo impactado, eso explicaba porque no había visto ni Agumon, ni a ningún Digi huevo. Parecía ser que esta lucha seria sin Taichi por el momento, aunque Yamato no sospechaba la triste verdad que Joe presencio en su mas horrible sueño… _

"_Taichi no volverá…porque esta muerto".Se dijo Joe a si mismo mientras el mal de la culpabilidad hacia aparición en su interior. _

_N/A: Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones Arigato!!!_


End file.
